Orange
by InstantNosebleed
Summary: Kendall shows James that he's perfect the way he is. Warning: Hints at Kames and Cargan.


**_Disclaimer: _I don't own BTR.  
**

* * *

**Kendall POV  
**

* * *

After touring we all went to this small townhouse we shared, I think it was a sort of timeshare. Anyway, Carlos was off on a date with his girlfriend and Logie was up in his room reading some ridiculously gigantic book. Me? I was trying to sleep in my room, I had gotten a few good hours already. Rolling over I stretched out as I laid on my bed, warm sunlight washed through the curtains and sank into my skin. Being on a worldwide tour as long as we had been was beyond tiring and god did I miss having a real bed. Everything in the house was quiet the only noise came from the distant sound of cars and the rustling of the trees outside. However, a small irritating sound snaked into my subconscious and didn't let up.

_James, _I grumbled and ran a hand down my face before slipping out of my room grouchily. It was the smallest jingle, the clacking of a metal ball, like a spray-paint can. I had heard it enough on tour to hate it by now; I already knew it was his spray tan.

"How can I already be out?" I could imagine the brunette pouting as I walked up to his closed door. At first I knocked lightly, but then I realized he was most likely listening to his music. Slowly I pushed the door open, hoping I wouldn't be horribly scarred by what I found.

At what seemed like his permanent place in front of the mirror, the tall brunette was pulling his earphones out the second he saw me.

"Hey," he glanced my way as he laced up his shoes, "I was about to go to the store for some things. Do you need anything?"

"James," I was at a loss for words as I stared at him from across the room.

"What Kendall?" he asked his brows furrowing a little, of course not enough to give him any wrinkles.

"Bro, you're orange," I deadpanned. A frown settled on his face,

"You might want to hide that jealousy Casper," he shot back. Still hazy because of sleep I chuckled lightly at the comeback, from where I stood I could see the irritation in his dark eyes.

I could have easily countered like I usually would; instead I leaned against his bedroom door, shutting it with my back. Flipping his now short hair out of habit James set his narrowed eyes on me,

"What are you doing? I said I'm going out." Almost strutting towards me I wondered if he remembered there were no cameras here.

"No you aren't," crossing my arms I was hardly intimidated by the sharp way his eyes met mine. "Not like this," I motioned to him.

"You just motioned to all of me," he hissed, "I'm perfectly dressed, I mean I've been in front of that mirror since I woke up."

* * *

**James POV**

* * *

Suddenly the blonde lifted me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder,

"That's not what I meant," he said. In horror I realized he was walking towards the shower, I struggled in his grasp,

"Wait," I shrieked, "What are you doing?"

"I can't have everyone think I live with some sort of narcissistic alien," he said casually. "Even though, I sort of already do," he trailed off.

"You are not putting me in there caterpillar brows," I yelled, to my surprise Kendall put me down. "If you would've put me in there my clothes would've been ruined," I growled, "Not to mention my makeup."

"Then take them off," his green eyes glimmered with amusement; I could feel my entire face heat up.

_Is he coming on to me? _"Not naked man-," he said defensively, "Just change out of whatever is expensive alright?" I stared at him incredulously,

"Why?" A hint of a smile curled on his lips,

"I need to show you something, I would just tell you but you'll be too stubborn to listen." _I am not stubborn, _

"Fine," I groaned, "Just turn around or something." By now changing in front of each other wasn't weird, but usually it was behind stage and everyone was changing. "Okay," I felt a little naked in only a tank top and my boxers, "What is it you're _dying _to show me?" The moment he turned around my heart pounded nervously,

"Get in there and I'll show you." Had we not been friends for as long as we had I would've found that sentence extremely creepy. With the way he looked at me, emerald eyes friendly and familiar I couldn't believe he was being anything but sincere.

Soon I stepped inside the shower, shocked when Kendall walked in with all but his socks and shoes.

"What about your clothes?" I asked, not meaning to sound awkward. The blonde shrugged,

"I don't really care if they get wet," he said calmly. "You do know how to turn the water on right?" Snapping back into focus I turned the faucet on, the warm water cascaded down my skin, dark orange tinged the water before being sucked into the drain. _That is **really** orange. _I was slightly anxious with Kendall just standing in the shower,

"Why are you in here again?" I asked watching as more orange melted off my skin.

"Just making sure you take all of that "tan" off," he yawned.

"Well you didn't need to be in here to do that," I sighed, the water felt nice. Kendall chuckled,

"If I hadn't you would've escaped through the window just to avoid the shower." _He knows me too well. _A few minutes passed and I noticed he had slipped out of the shower, relaxing I finally began to wash away the layers of makeup on my face. About five minutes later I turned the water off and stepped out of the steamy room with a towel around my waist. The blonde sat in front of the mirror, when he saw me he slid off the white counter.

"Now look in the mirror," he said softly. All I saw was his dazzling smile as he stood behind me; I couldn't help but look in his bright green eyes.

"Not at me," he smirked, when I looked away from him I noticed how clean and refreshed I looked.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

* * *

The instant James looked at himself in the mirror I noticed the surprise that played over his features. Now the brunette's skin was a natural warm peach, the lack of makeup on his face brought out his pink lips and chocolate colored eyes.

"What I'm trying to tell you is," I paused, "You don't put paint on a diamond, you leave it alone." The smile that curled on his lips was worth having to go and force him to take a shower. Heart beating steadily I sat down in a chair further into his room, keeping my gaze on James. The way he carefully touched his own face, it was like he was wearing a new skin. At a young age the brunette's mother had put him in pageants. Though it may have honed his talents, it didn't really make him more confident.

Instead the pageants had made him more self-conscious, to the extent where he had to cake on makeup to feel like he was presentable. Under all of that I knew he wasn't truly as plastic as he let on, the self tanner and blush was all just a safety blanket for him. But it was about time James realized he never needed it to begin with, he was perfect the way he was.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

**James POV**

* * *

"You do have a point eyebrows," I turned to Kendall, only to find him quietly snoring in my chair. When I looked up at the clock I noticed it was getting pretty late, _where is Carlos? _ After changing I shut my bedroom door and stood in the hallway, I quickly dialed Carlos' number.

"Hello?" I heard another familiar voice,

"Logan?" I arched a brow, "Why did you pick up Carlos' phone?" I walked up the stairs that led towards Logan's room.

"I don't know a Logan," he said gruffly, I could easily tell it was my friend's voice, suddenly Carlos was on the line.

"Hey, what do you need James?" he asked cheerfully. When I reached his door I opened it, the genius' room felt more like a library when my eyes ran over the large piles of books. But, the shorter brunette was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, Carlos?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"When your date with Logan is over can you guys come home? It's getting dark out," I said while trying to hide my amusement.

"Sure," Carlos said lowly, thinking I couldn't hear him, he pouted, "I told you this would happen."

"It was a matter of time," Logan sighed.

* * *

**_A/N; _**Just some fluff to pass the time. Reviews? _  
_


End file.
